A Not So Simple Duel
by CrazedAuthorNo.5
Summary: We all are pushed at some point. Only then do we discover what we are truly capable of. In Mr. Riddle's case, he shoved her but unleashed something that was beyond his control. Oneshot.


**A Not So Simple Duel**

The class eyed each other wearily and glared at the teacher intensely. The winter's chill wrapped its finger around the room causing most of the class bundled in their thick cloaks to glance nervously at the arctic weather outside which they soon would have to brave into.

Professor Merrythought however, wouldn't submit to the pitiful groans and whining students in front of him. Despite the Professor being dead set on going outside for their end of term exams, he still snuck a timid glance at his best and perhaps greatest student in all the school.

As expected, Mr. Riddle's eye's sported a predatorily gleam, putting the Professor at ease. Hoping for the best, his darkened eyes scanned the cluttered classroom to the little brown haired girl in the back banging her head against the hardwood desk. Professor Merrythought always could count on the small Hufflepuff to make a grandiose mistake in the delectable art of dueling. Going outside in the freezing cold for the duel was an added bonus, as he believed that those who had practiced would be able to put the thought of the freeze out of their minds. If a student won the duel, he or she would get automatic 'O' for their exam and if the student lost, then points would be deducted accordingly (and rather harshly). It went without saying, he was ridiculous.

Ms. Taylor never had the ability as Mr. Riddle did. Professor Merrythought knew he was cruel to the little sixth year girl and did his best to fail her at every possible opportunity. This time was no exception. Even the Slytherin's secretly pitied the bullied Hufflepuff girl… Okay, maybe they didn't. However, everyone in the class witnessed the Professor zone in on the girl and was immediately glad that they weren't her.

"Ms. Taylor, stop hitting your head on school property. You could dent it," he snapped at her. She paused and lifted her brown eyes to meet his. The entire class swiveled in their chairs to watch her reaction at the blatant insult. They were however disappointed at the blank expression in her eyes and it made Professor Merrythought all the more outraged. After all the abuse from him, Ms. Taylor knew never to give him any opportunity for a detention.

"We're going outside… Now!" He snapped at the class making them all jump out of their seats in surprise. Swiftly, he strode past them with his nose high in the air and the class extremely reluctant to follow his quick footsteps. The usual packs assembled and everyone parted for the group of dark Slytherin's. Ms. Taylor unsubtly rolled her eyes at the group and approached her bouncy blond friend.

Together the duo traveled a good distance away from the gossip. Her friend not deterred by Ms. Taylor's melancholy, preceded to chit chat about next years candidates for Head Boy and Girl. A deaf man could probably taste the blonde's ambition. Ms. Taylor often wondered why she was sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin.

"Y'all do fine, Eleanor. Stop it! Ya makin' me anxious," the blonde girl murmured quickly at her exasperated friend.

"Failing isn't my only problem. _You know what I mean_," Eleanor emphasized. Eleanor's friend puffed out her lower lip into a pout.

"I dun' know why ya complainin'. A' leas' y'all lose to the bes' an' handsomes' lad of 'em all…" Eleanor sighed and continued out the grand door into the blistering cold.

All of the girls whimpered together and reluctantly took each step meanwhile the boys puffed out their chests and bravely, or foolishly, blocked them from the sharp wind. Only Mr. Riddle stood alone and up front with Professor Merrythought. Mr. Riddle always a keen mind knew exactly his Professor's choice of dueling partners. He couldn't help but be annoyed at the Professor's attempt to keep him content. Mr. Riddle a long time ago decided to make an example of the Professor, but this plan would have to wait until next year.

Reaching the middle of the clearing, the Professor halted his steps and left the students to put warming charms on their bodies, embarrassed at forgetting it. Mr. Riddle stood stalk-still scanning the crowd, sizing each one of them up, and then calculating Ms. Taylor's clumsy movements next to her hyper friend.

Mr. Riddle and Ms. Taylor had no history together although they knew of each other a great deal. He was the Star in the school while she was the useless witch. He was adored and she was ignored. Oddly, there was no tension between them other than the forced duels between them in Defense against the Dark Arts. He of course, always won those by a landslide. Though, she never put up a fight.

This time however was different. Mr. Riddle observed offhandedly ever since their first lessons and couldn't help but see her flaws every time they dueled. To him, it was more than obvious than a flying dragon. This duel now was to complete his little experiment. Mr. Riddle smirked and celebrated inwardly at the reward of patience.

"When I read your name, you will come here and begin the duel. Good luck to all!" Professor Merrythought read the names one by one. Mr. Riddle paid no attention to the gasping crowd or the violent and somewhat dirty duels taking place. Neither did he care for the mass of students or for the vicious cold starting to bite at his toes. All his attention was drawn onto the little brunette gaping at the opponents, biting away her fingernails nervously while her eyes flashed to his before looking away.

Mr. Riddle smirked. The Hufflepuff wasn't dim. His smirk twisted to a grin. This would be the greatest duel of his to date, no thanks to Professor Merrythought. Perhaps, he would show off a bit to gain a little more respect from his peers, but not too much. Dumbledore would be informed immediately by the gushing of his Professor.

Mr. Riddle sneered. Dumbledore had become one of his biggest problems, always snooping, watching, and waiting for him to put a toe out of line. No, his Chamber could not be visited anymore. The mud-blood had ruined his great chance. Still much of the Chamber had been unexplored. Mr. Riddle could wait until the right time, whenever it was. After all, living forever had its advantages.

"Riddle, Tom! Taylor, Eleanor!" Mr. Riddle's 'friends' snickered at the names and the crowd parted for him to take his place next to the shaken Hufflepuff. As usual, her arms were limp, her eyes unfocused, and attention drifting away from him.

Taking their bows, they turned away from each other.

"1! 2! 3!" Whipping around, he glared unappreciated at her slow 'Protego'. He sniffed unsatisfying while stalking around her in a circle with his wand ready to deflect any feeble attempts at a jinx.

"_Mobile teresantum_," he chanted into the crisp air. Sure, he didn't have to say it aloud, but he didn't want Dumbledore to know of his great achievement that none other in his class had ever attempted. The practice of nonverbal spells was relatively new to the wizarding world and only handful of wizard's and witches could silently cast a spell or charm. A dark purple light shot from his wand and hit the girl solidly, pushing her far away from the crowd and plastering her to the ground when landed. The crowd would not move from their spot and neither would the Professor. Alertly, he strolled to the black and brown blob lying dejectedly in the hard snow.

"What in the world was that?" She murmured and he only just heard it.

"Mobile teresantum. Look it up in the library," he informed her, now silently producing the counter-curse having no crowd to witness his feat. Released, she rolled over with large blotches of red on her face while her eyes sparked with anger.

"You enjoy this don't you? Watching me again and again beaten by your 'Almighty' power," she hissed. Hiding a smirk, he nodded blankly. Sighing, Eleanor relaxed onto the snow.

"We have yet to finish this little duel of ours. Wouldn't you like to see how it ends?"

"No thank you. I already know…" She sighed dejectedly and resigned herself to a failing grade.

"Even though you are a horrible duelist, now you are a Seer too! Get up. At least lose graciously. Or are you a low Hufflepuff coward as your little blonde friend is?" Eleanor's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet before brandishing her wand dangerously. Amused at her little show of loyalty and anger, Mr. Riddle stood still. "Good. Let's begin!"

The crowd neither saw nor heard any of the spells, jinxes, or curses flung by the couple far away from their warm spot. Nor do they wish to know what had possessed the little Hufflepuff to fight back with a skill that she had never before displayed.

A giddy grin of success formed upon his lips as each incantation that he blocked became more difficult and intense. The little brunette had a violent gleam in her eyes as each spell was more effective than her entire years in Hogwarts. Their previous duels hadn't reflected on her talent as they were designed to. All that she had needed was an extra push to get her to expose her true skill. Her untapped abilities finally revealed themselves and this time she would use them.

Ducking a shot of orange light flying overhead, she stumbled a bit before flinging another befuddling curse. Deflecting it easily, Mr. Riddle gritted his teeth as he ached for darker and more dangerous curses.

"Come on! A second year can beat you at this!" Eleanor furiously stood and dived for his body. Shocked at her muggle attack, Mr. Riddle halted his movements unconsciously and was tackled to the ground with Taylor aiming her wand in his eyes. Mr. Riddle tried to grasp for his own and found it nowhere in sight. Cursing himself, he blankly observed the fury he had unleashed. He never had begun to imagine a Hufflepuff would strike him physically and somehow make him defenseless.

Her breath was heavy and her hair a mess. The two brown eyes staring into his own calm ones, but hers held light instead of his constant darkness. The little witch had missed nothing of her lessons. Mr. Riddle was pleased with the emotion pouring out of her that lacked control despite his position.

"Congratulations, you can duel…" Her breathing slowed and shoulders relaxed and sensing his opening for a killer stroke, he grabbed her arms and rolled her over with him on top. Wrestling the wand from her death grip, she bit him desperately on his exposed hand and he yelled out wrathfully in pain. Prying her mouth with his long fingers, blood dripped away from her lips and held her down including the wand in her blue fingers.

She was a little beast. No, she was his little creation. Triumphantly, he smeared his blood off her chin and lips while staring down at her horrified expression.

"You're truly out of your mind, Riddle," she whispered. His brown eyes gleamed red.

"I'm not a Riddle," he declared impulsively, but knowing no one would ever believe her if she went off screaming about it.

"Oh really, then you're a bastard child! And an over-grown Slytherin snake who needs to be put into his place!" His eyes came alive more than ever before with such a firing hate that burned itself forever in her memory.

"My place? My PLACE! I am the most powerful Hogwarts has and will ever see and soon to be the greatest Lord in the world," he hissed at her unimpressed face.

"You are no Lord. Only a poor, lost, little school boy!" She rebutted but was slapped harshly.

"I am THE Heir of Slytherin you little fool," he whispered at her growing bravery. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"It… It was you! You were the one attacking the muggle-borns. You were the one who murdered Myrtle…" she squeaked.

"Yes, although I admit I was carried away with the threats when there should have been more action taken against the mudbloods. No matter, the girl never deserved to live, let alone have the gift of studying magic. I only served her rightful place," he reasoned coolly and Ms. Taylor couldn't believe it. This boy- no this monster was suppose to be the hero of the school, but he really was the villain.

"You liar! You're nothing but a fake! Hagrid's innocent!" Mr. Riddle blinked before mentally smacking himself. That part on being the Slytherin's heir was not originally suppose to reach her ears, but regardless he had gotten carried away again.

"I'm going to tell everyone what you really are… And I'm going to get proof! You'll go to Azkaban. You…" Abruptly, he backhanded her making spots dance around her eyes. In rage, his nostril's flared making his face twist into an ugly mask of evil. The handsome but fake Riddle faded away into his true dark self.

"I still have the chamber and the monster within. When you open your mouth, you seal your destiny. The walls of Hogwarts have eyes and ears everywhere. Don't tempt me, Taylor," he growled in her paling face watching satisfyingly at her growing fear.

"How can you live with yourself? Knowing what you've done to a defenseless little girl," she whispered and suddenly his grin disappeared off his face but his eyes remained dangerous and controlling.

"Mudbloods only make this school weaker. I could not sit by and watch such a pathetic thing be allowed to…" Before he continued Ms. Taylor felt a surge of brilliance and courage run through her, making the world seem less complicated and more at her finger-tips.

"NO. Stop lying to yourself. Your hate of all things muggle comes from something else, doesn't it? You're too bright to fall for the racist views of Slytherin unless stemmed from something else. Someone who wronged you as a child," she murmured with a small glint of pity in her eyes turning into a dark shade of hazel.

Riddle was speechless and his mind raced for a comeback but found nothing but confusion and mindless anger.

"You're human... Riddle. It's okay to be bitter," she insisted. His surprise disappeared and the infuriation returned with a vengeance. Wrapping his hands around her neck, he squeezed as hard as he would dare ever conscious of the crowd a way behind them.

"Stop… it. **STOP.** _Tom_," she choked out and he released her neck as she sucked in rushed breaths of air.

"Remember this, _Eleanor._ I am THE DARK LORD and I won't hesitate to kill you," he whispered as she recovered quickly.

"LORD! The only thing you will ever rule over is the United Dunderheads of Hogwarts better known as the house of Slytherin," she spat. His laugh was cold and lifeless and it put her ill at ease.

"My friends are necessary as is my good reputation. No one will believe you over me: the pride of the school. I will be _great_ and then you will see exactly how wrong you are about me," he smiled coldly at her daring face and at his words triggered a violent reaction in her mind, releasing a vision of the future to creep to the surface of her conscious thoughts.

_His dark power would claim all in his way, swallowing Britain in a great wave of evil, turning wizard on wizard, and she on the sidelines watching in great horror. Aging away and dying by one of his followers hands as nothing more than another mudblood lover. Death conquered all and it went black, fading into the oblivion of his crimson eyes... _

The images faded and she couldn't help but to completely want to rebel against his fate. A sleeping bravery surfaced and hardened within her and it went unnoticed by Riddle's legilimency.

"Get off me Riddle. Before I scream bloody murder," she threatened as her danger increased. Her eyes widened as he brought his wand out of nowhere teasing her flabbergasted mind.

"I can just as easily silence you… Forever," he brushed her threat away as if it were a mere cobweb. Pausing, she felt something strong now unleashed in her mind.

"You don't scare me anymore…" she whispered to him. Riddle froze in his place as he could sense no lie come from her open mind. Eleanor was the first (excluding Dumbledore), neither in awe of him or threatened by his display of power. His jaw slowly descended a few centimeters before snapping into place. The first real emotion to climb over him was a twisted respect of bravery's strength and power against fear. This little Hufflepuff stood her ground remarkably better than any other Gryffindor. Stunned, a flash of her future came unwillingly to him.

_A beauty she had become with dark eyes riddling secrets as great as Mona Lisa's smile. In the darkness she stood in hiding with nothing but a black bouquet of flowers in her hands for all those dead in the coming war. Confidence and content radiated from her and he felt a blow to his bowels. She wasn't his trophy. She would forever be a single untouchable light in his new world of darkness._

The flash disappeared and he removed himself from her shaking form. Her lips had turned an ugly hue of green-purple and her skin was as white as the snow around her. The class finally ran towards the pair and immediately surrounded the traumatized girl. As they helped her inside no one, including Professor Merrythought, thought of Mr. Riddle standing alone in the freezing cold.

Their relationship lived and died in the duel. The glimpse gave neither of them hope or care to share it to each other.

Eleanor and Tom never dueled again.

-------------------------------------

If you've read this far, then at least let me know you care for my piece. Much love to readers and reviewers...

P.S. Flamers- You play with fire. You will eventually get burned.


End file.
